


Unknown Past

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unknown Past

Daisy is a genius being smarter than Tony Stark. The team and Avengers find out about her hidden past.


End file.
